The Education Core (EITC) supports the overall mission of the ADC through activities related to recruitment and retention, autopsy consent, lay and professional education, and research training. The EITC has considerable expertise in minority outreach and supports the Clinical Core in recruiting and retaining an ethnically and demographically diverse cohort in multiple ways, including staff trainings, collaboration with community agencies, development of outreach materials, publication and dissemination of semi-annual newsletters. The EITC works closely with the Clinical and Neuropathology Cores to monitor and promote minority participation in the brain donation program. For example, together with three other ADCs, the EITC is conducting a study of barriers to brain donation among minorities through a National Alzheimer's Coordination Center Collaborative Grant. The EITC, in collaboration with the Alzheimer's Association and other groups, educates lay communities about Alzheimer's disease and healthy brain aging by cosponsoring major conferences, such as the Spanish Mini-Medical School, African American Wellness Forum on Healthy Aging and Sacramento Caregiver Conference. The EITC helps coordinate activities to educate professionals including web-based CME presentations on clinical topics and presentations at conferences and workshops. The EITC also educates professionals about culturally-appropriate initial assessment and treatment of ethnically diverse elders. The EITC uses innovative approaches to evaluate profession and lay educational activities based on self-reported behavioral change. The EITC works with the Administrative Core, Biostatistics Core, and NPC to support research training and interest in Alzheimer's disease research through an annual Advanced Psychometric Methods Conference and through the coordination of mini internships and regular research forums (e.g., Basic Science Journal Club) as well as a monthly clinical pathological case conference. Finally, the EITC maintains the ADC website, supporting other Cores and the Center as a whole. The activities of the EITC are leveraged through a set of collaborative relationships both within and outside the ADC, as well external funding from NIH and foundation support.